Laser Tag
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Moving back into the city to finish high school and work to help out with the shrine. Now how is Kagome supposed to do that when the only thing occupying her thoughts has silver hair?


It pained her to say it but yes, he was attractive. He was more than attractive. He was a prime specimen. This pained Kagome because this was not something she spent her days pondering. She'd never willingly given a guy space in her thoughts let alone occupy most of them before. But he was always at her job and then she finds out a few days later at school that they actually went to the same one. It wasn't certain if he knew that but now it was like it was the only thing she knew. God, was it frustrating.

It could almost be deliberate every time he came into the lobby of her job at the gym and stripped. Not entirely, of course. He would remove his sweaty shirt right then and there before ordering the same smoothie every time. He would give her that same smile that she was sure dropped panties and then he would put on a new shirt and leave. After given her a small tip. He shouldn't look that good. He's in high school for Christ sake.

"His name is Inuyasha." Ayame broke her from her thoughts. Kagome looked at her. "You've been nearly glaring in his direction this whole time. Lunch is almost over, you know."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yup. Our schools resident god." Ayame sighed.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he's the guy every girl wants but can't have. Why?"

"He's always at my job."

"At the gym? I'm not surprised. He's on like a billion sports teams. The guys ripped. Adding to the reasons every girl wants him."

"Do you?" It almost sounded like she did.

"Oh god no. It's his friend I like but he seems to be more of a jock than Inuyasha. Inuyasha's at least intelligent and rising with it. Kouga's a bit more… physically inclined but he's still hot." She shrugged.

Kagome looked back over at that table. The one Ayame had mentioned was easy to spot out. His tee shirt sleeves were cut out to reveal muscled arms. His face had a goofiness to it when he smiled. To the trained eye, it was obvious he was more of a hands-on guy as opposed to the intellectual. He was probably smart in his own way. Her gaze shifted to meet with honey orbs and she gasped. It was him. He was watching her. His face was unreadable. It wasn't a smirk she saw or a scowl but it was something. Recognition? He could remember her from the gym. That had to be it. She turned away just as soon as the bell rang. The girls picked up their things and started to head to class.

It was Senior year and the start of it. Kagome was new here. Ayame had been going to this school and Kagome's family just moved in with her grandfather to help handling his shrine as he was getting older. So, she transferred into Ayame's school. She'd known the girl since they were little. When Kagome's father had been alive, they lived in the city and the girls met in primary school. Even after she moved away, they kept in touch.

"He might be someone you wanna avoid though."

"Why would I get involved with him in the first place?" Kagome answered a little too quickly.

"That girl I told you about yesterday? Kikyo? She has a real nasty habit about attacking anyone who gets too close to Inuyasha. It get's ugly. Even if they're just friends with him."

"Did they date?"

"For two seconds. He broke up with her real quick. Even she's too crazy for him."

"But isn't one of his best friends a girl?" Kagome rose a brow.

"You noticed that, huh?" Ayame looked at her knowingly. "That's Sango. Kikyo's psycho can't match up to her"

"Is she crazy too?"

Ayame laughed. "Only in the sense that if you do anything to piss her off, she will pay you back in tenfold. Not bad though. She's actually cool and really nice. We've hung out a few times. You'd like her."

So, he surrounds himself with beef jocks and woman that scream independence. And he's guarded by a rabid fan. Maybe she should get him out of her thoughts.

"Put down a green machine with extra protein for the preorders." Kagome told the girl she was working with.

Kagome was a part timer here but working back in the countryside gave her the experience to become an authoritative figure at her new job. A real position. She worked every day after school from 3 to 6 and weekend mornings usually. All she ever did was work and school.

"Why?"

"Because there's someone checked in who will be ordering it. Trust me." Kagome had to fight the blush as she said it.

She had seen him walk in earlier. It's not like you can miss the bright and silver hair. Then she checked the list of check ins and sure enough, he was there. Like always. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel like a child at that moment. The moment when she knew he would be here because silently, she was hoping for it.

And hour later, "Can I get a green machine with extra protein?" He asked Yura.

"Are you Inuyasha?" The girl asked.

"I am." He said slowly.

"Oh. Here," She reached into the freezer and pulled out a ready made smoothie. "Kagome made it for you about 5 minutes ago." She handed it to him with a customer smile. He smirked.

"Kagome… Is she still here?" He asked.

"She just left early, sorry. She's usually here later though." The girl offered even though he was sure she probably shouldn't have.

"Thanks."

"I'm not going." Said Kagome for the thousandth time.

"Please!"

"Ayame, it's stupid."

"It's fucking laser tag! Be a child for once."

"Ayame, seriously. You're asking me to go to laser tag. ME."

"I am."

"Have you lost your mind? I don't have time for that stuff."

"I'm aware but it's senior year. Make a little time to be an adolescent, would you? For me?"

"Don't do that."

"Oh, I'm doing it. Come for me because eI'll then be all alone and susceptible to prey and ba teenage boys."

"Oh my god, you suck."

"SO you're coming? Great." And then she hung up. Kagome groaned.

She knew this was going to happen once the suggestion was made to come back to the city. That Ayame would start dragging her out to do these things. The girl reveled in social outtings with people she didn't really know. Kagome didn't really. In the country side, she had friends and that was who she hung out with. No one relly outside of that circle and that was fine with them just as it was perfect with her. When you go out with more poeple there more pressure to be a certain way. But now she had no choice. Ayame's one thing was the guilt trip and if you deny the guilt trip she'll hold that grudge against you for the end of time until she feels you've repented and catered to her long enough for an acceptance of apology. Kagome would know. She's been threw it many times, even from far away.

But today was her day off. Saturday was always the day she kept off for herself or if her mom needed herlp with anything. Or Gramps even. Today no one needed help and Ayame knew that. So now, she has plans to go to laser tag of all things. She's surrounding herself around people she does not know to act like a child. Who was even going to this thing?

"You look cute!" Ayame smiled as she ran up to Kagome. Kagome wore high waisted skinny jeans with a tank top and a long cardigan. It screamed sophisticated but her face a flowing hair gave it just a sweet cute vibe to it.

"Thanks. So do you." She did. Ayame had on a pair of tight jeans and a cropped cami. Her hair was down in her mass of usual red curls. Ayame was the epitome of natural beauty.

"Come. I'll introduce you." She linke dwiht Kagome's arm and pulled the girl over to the crowd she assumed she'd be playing laser tag with. Only when she got closer, her breath caught. "This is Sango and her boyfriend, Miroku. This is Kouga and bankotsu. Bankotsu's brother, Jakotsu and this is Inuyasha." The smirk on Ayame's face was telling as she finished up the introductions. Kagome fought to keep her mouth closed from shock. She should've asked. She should have asked who they were going out with.

"We've met" Inuyasha smirked.

They all payed to receive their gear and made their way inside with their respective teams. Thank god she was on a serperate team from him. She wouldn't have been able to concentrate otherwise.

The alarm went off and everyone followed. There was running and blinking lights. Some people were screaming and others were laughing. It was semi large party so she could see this actually being fun so Kagome put herself into it. Her team had blue vest so anything that even resembled the opposing yellow received her fire. Finally, she took refuge in a small and dark secluded corner to rest and let her electronic gun reload. It was silly but it gave her an excuse. Then she wasn't alone.

"Kagome?" A voice called. She looked up to see a dim yellow vest and she froze. She looked high the see silver her and those amber eyes and she started to panic.

"Um, yes?" She forced herself to speak. To try and look composed. He truly was too good looking for his own good.

"You know I could ruin you ratio right now, right?"

"I'm aware." She said, dryly. He laughed. He had a nice laugh..

"You don't think I will?" He rose a brow.

"I'm hoping you won't." She shrugged.

"What's in it for me if I don't?" He leaned against the wall. Every sound of warfare and battle in the back ground seemed forgotten while they spoke. At leat for her. She was looking up at this beautiful man in a dark silhouette while she was with her knees high in front of on the floor like a pre k student. Humiliation at it's finest.

"Gratification of being a humble and wholesome human being?" She tilted her head in questioning and he laughed again. She stood up, checking her guns details. Fully loaded.

"Na, there needs to be something else." He moved in closer and she gripped her gun tighter.

"Like?"

"a seal for this truce. I promise not to shoot at you even after I leave if you seal it."

"If I seal it? What the hell does that mean?" She rose her voice a bit.

"Wanna see how you seal?"

"Does it look like I know it otherwise?"

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Sealed. Not like many could get it but of course she felt like should have. He sealed their truce alright. Sealed with a kiss. She didn't even have the time to react with intelegance. His body pressed against her own and caged her between himself and the wall behind them. His amr went in different places. One came around and behind her head while other was behind her back.

He started off soft. Gentle. He was just getting close her and feeling her lips. Se was doing the same. Then his tongue ran over her lower lip and within a slight gasp at the contact, she opened her mouth. He took full advantage. The kiss turned from there. It felt strong and heavy and demanding. Almost as if he'd been dying to kiss and would die if he wasn't. Kagome felt like putty. It was good thing that he was holding her so close and so tight otherwise she was sure her knees wouldn't have been able to support her weight.

This kiss made her dizzy even with her eyes closed. Her skin went warm and she felt goosebumps rising. His hand against the back of her neck felt so warm but so nice against her skin. He was holding her so perfectly like he was meant to. Like she was meant to let him. Neither one of them knew how long they were there for but the buzzer went off. The game was over and just before the lights went on to illuminate the way out, they broke about.

Even with the lights on, their space was secluded. That was why she chose to rest there in the first place. He knew that which was why his body was still against hers and his hands still held her. Kagome was practically trembling. She couldn't remember ever feeling like that because of a kiss.

Inuyasha smirked. "I really, really needed to do that." He let go. And then he walked away.


End file.
